The present invention relates to a plumbing fittings and fixtures. More particularly, it relates to coupling arrangements for plumbing products such as faucets and the like.
Nearly all plumbing fixtures incorporate some type of fitting allowing a user to adjust such features as the volume of fluid flow, the fluid temperature, the particular path the fluid takes, to what outlet the fluid flows, and the like. To provide this control, a control handle is typically coupled to a valve (e.g., a mixing valve, gate valve, butterfly valve, ball valve, etc.). The control handle and valve are often coupled by a fastener, such as a set screw, extending through a portion of the control handle and into the valve, thus capturing the handle to the valve. To improve the appearance, the fastener is hidden under a decorative cover or plug. The use of a fastener has the advantage of making installation and removal of the handle a straightforward, repeatable task. The control handles, however, are limited in shape, size, and configuration due to the required fastener access, and the covers and plugs used to hide the fasteners are prone to breaking during removal and reassembly.
Many plumbing fixtures, especially those used in kitchens, incorporate a diverter for rerouting flow from an outlet of a spout to another remote outlet, such as a spray nozzle. Incorporating the diverter into the spout typically results in a bulky spout coupling having a large nut or knurled coupler and an unstable fit between the spout and the balance of the faucet. The coupling is even more pronounced when the spout is made to pivot.
Thus, a need exists for better ways to couple handles, spouts, etc. in plumbing fittings.